


Honesto

by NaraKing



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraKing/pseuds/NaraKing
Summary: Inuyasha medita sentado en su árbol favorito en como han cambiado él y su vida desde que nació hasta que llegó a la región de Musashi más de 50 años atras.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	Honesto

**Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago esto por diversión.**

* * *

Nunca lo entendí

No tenía mucho sentido para mí, ni para mi corazón humano, y bueno... mi otra mitad no conoce la palabra sentido

Hanyou

Híbrido

Inclusive esa mujer que decía amarme - si, la misma que quería llevarme con ella al infierno - hasta Kikyo estaba muy consciente de mis garras, mis orejas, mis ojos, el youkai dentro de mí, y por eso es que realmente nunca confiamos el uno en el otro.

La primera vez que vi a Kikyou, era joven y el amor me golpeó como una flecha saliendo desde el arco de una sacerdotisa. Ya había estado luchando solo por el mundo durante unos 145 años humanos, mi cuerpo al menos de 20 pero con la madurez mental de 15 o 16, otros dirán que decir eso es ser generoso.

Idiotas.

No tuve a mi madre por mucho tiempo; tuve algunos momentos en los que pude sentir su amor, pero estos siempre con dolor por lo que yo era y lo que ella había hecho. Aún pienso que, si mi padre no hubiese muerto, ella seguramente aún seguiría con vida y todos seríamos más felices.

Excepto por mi hermano, ese témpano de hielo nunca será feliz.

No sabía que estaba locamente enamorado; no tenía absolutamente ninguna experiencia con las emociones más suaves de mi lado humano, excepto por los recuerdos desvaídos de mi juventud.

Al crecer no tuve mucho contacto humano, mas el que me daban los que deseaban eliminarme por lo que era, cazarme, maldita sea, incluso disfrutaba cuando mis presas eran personas santas, en el pasado, eso había sido una ventaja, una mejor pelea, no dudaba en ver qué podían darme. Más diversión sangrienta, o la oportunidad de intercambiar vidas por comida.

Como era una sacerdotisa, sabía que tenía que odiarla, odiar nunca había sido algo difícil para mi. Lo que me hizo deliberar sobre Kikyou había sido mi amor, ya ardiente por ella, afortunadamente fue por eso que tuve suficiente tiempo para decidir dejarla en paz.

Hacer eso me dio tiempo para conocer a la anciana Kaede, en ese entonces una chiquilla, Kaede solía correr detrás de Kikyo para alcanzarla. No ataco a niños humanos; son más suaves y más frágiles, no son nada para mis garras. Aunque admitiré que hice que muchos se volvieran huérfanos.

Huérfanos… igual que yo.

Siendo una de las más poderosas sacerdotisas de la época, por supuesto que ella sintió mi presencia, pero para ese entonces ya había decidido mi estrategia y desaparecer. Escuché el ruido sordo de la flecha cuando estaba agachado en el árbol sagrado, poco sabía en ese entonces que intentaría nuevamente clavarme en ese maldito árbol.

Naraku y sus engaños me impidieron estar con Kikyo, así como también mis prejuicios de no confiar en los humanos, esa especie no había hecho más que darme dolor. Todo lo que tuvimos fue la compañía mutua, nunca nos tomamos de las manos o nos dimos un beso. El semblante de ella siempre cambiaba por uno de culpa después de eso, finalmente supe después de seguirla una noche, que en cuanto podía corría a bendecir su cuerpo para alejar cualquier esencia Yokai proveniente de mí. Me "amaba", pero también me despreciaba por lo que era.

Nunca antes había escuchado a mi corazón humano antes de conocer a Kikyou. Ocasionalmente perdonaba a algún chiquillo o a su madre si clamaban lo suficientemente patético por sus vidas. Siempre me odie a mi mismo por eso, especialmente al crecer. Sin mencionar que cuando esos chiquillos crecían me perseguían para matarme cuando pensaban que era un blando por perdonar sus vidas. Eso me pasaba por tratar de ser un buen sujeto.

Era muy consciente de mi debilidad en la Luna Nueva. Antes de conocer a Kikyou era un secreto que solo conocían Myoga o el viejo Totosai. Ser un solitario no me permitía confiar en nadie, cuando ella lo supo fue su excusa perfecta para convencerme de convertirme en humano. Nunca me mostré así de vulnerable ante ella, pero sabía de mi mitad humana.

No le gustaba que yo me resistiera a ser más "civilizado", pero sin mi sangre Yokai, me sentía un debilucho, un completo inútil, completamente impotente, incapaz de protegerme o protegerla.

A ella.

Me dije a mi mismo miles de veces que esa sacerdotisa no necesitaba de mi ayuda o protección, pero a pesar de eso muchas veces la ayude a pelear y matar a otros Yokai, a matar a aquellos que eran como yo. Lo hacía porque la amaba, claro que en ese entonces no entendía muy bien el sin fin de emociones que hervían dentro de mí.

Sabía lo que era la traición. Empezó cuando apenas era un cachorro cuando unos niños humanos intentaron poner a prueba qué tanto resistía, mi madre me previno de lo que ellos tramaban, pero no la escuche, aún confiaba en los humanos en ese entonces; como no hacerlo, mi propia madre era humana. Con el tiempo me volví precavido ante el dolor, pero no esperaba recibirlo de mi madre, cuando ella murió sentí que me traicionó, y eso fue más de lo que pude soportar.

Sabía que los humanos morían, pero mi madre siempre había sido especial, valiente, dulce y más gentil que cualquier otro humano que hubiera conocido en mi miserable vida.

Excepto...

Ella...

Pero no. Aún no.

Estoy hablando de la traición y como la conozco muy bien.

La única razón por la que fui por la perla de Shikon, fue porque Naraku me engaño al hacerme pensar que Kikyou nunca sintió nada por mí, y que nunca deseó una vida humana a mi lado. Conocía muy bien su historia, los exterminadores de monstruos la habían elegido como guardiana de la perla por que era la más pura y buena. Me había vuelto tan dócil - y en mi opinión- débil, así que en mi no había dudas de que esa sacerdotisa había estado esperando el momento en que me mostrara vulnerable y bajara mi guardia para atacarme.

La flechas no estaban santificadas, no estaban hechas para purificar, pero siendo yo no me di cuenta de que; si en verdad hubiese sido Kikyou quien me atacó en ese momento, hubiera purificado mi trasero con facilidad.

Acabábamos de acordar encontrarnos; se suponía que ella llevaría consigo la Perla, para pedir el deseo de volverme humano. Recuerdo que me baje del árbol donde la esperaba y me acerque muy confiado a ella, tan confiado que casi no logro esquivar las flechas.

El dolor de la traición sólo creció en mí en cuanto llegue a la aldea, y descubrí que los aldeanos solo estaban esperando emboscarme en cuanto robara la perla. Incluso me dolió el saber que tenían un completo plan de contingencia en mi contra, el día que decidiera robar la perla. Estaban perfectamente organizados, como si ya supieran qué hacer en el momento que pasara.

El olor de su sangre me golpeó mucho antes de que la flecha se clavara en el árbol, estaba tan debilitada en ese momento que mi nariz me quiso alertar mucho antes que mi sentido espiritual. Nunca pensé que en verdad deseaba mi muerte, y de nuevo me tomó desprevenido.

El idiota en mí no lo podía creer. Aún cuando ella me estaba "domesticando" seguía siendo un engreído hijo de perra. Sabía que los aldeanos tardarían mucho en alcanzarme, aún debían estar recuperándose de mi ataque. Y aún así no podía entender que ella sentía el mismo fuego de la traición que yo. Tal como ella una vez me dijo, debajo de su fachada de sacerdotisa, era una mujer como cualquier otra tan normal y susceptible a sus emociones.

Mientras forcejeaba con la flecha tratando de sacarla de mi pecho, fijaba mi mirada en los árboles esperando ver la flecha que me rematará, más sin embargo me negaba a aceptar que mi cuerpo poco a poco se entumecía y paralizaba desde el centro de la flecha hacia afuera.

Ni cuando era un recién nacido lloraba; más que cuando nací, según mi madre. Así fuera un pañal sucio o una siesta perdida, nunca lloré, pero podía ponerme de muy mal humor.

Con el tiempo esa dureza la perdí, me volví blando y vulnerable a mis sentimientos humanos, de los que todos se aprovechaban. Estaba tan enojado con ella cuando murió, el que ella no estuviera significaba que ya no podía vivir en el lugar que llamaba mi "hogar", se llevó con ella todo. Me dejó completamente solo y abandonado.

Llegué a pensar que grité algo. Mientras colgaba del árbol, en mi cabeza grité el nombre de Kikyou. En mi frustración llegué a pensar que esto de morir estaba tardando demasiado. Quería ver el rostro de mi asesina. Pero no llegó, lo último que vi fue mi pecho empalado por la flecha, lo último que olí fue la esencia que dejó impregnada en la flecha. Lo que después aclararía muchas cosas...

¿Lo último que pensé?

¡No puedo creer que esa perra me disparó!

Esos 50 años fueron un instante para mí. Aquel sentimiento de traición me consumió como solo alguien con sangre Yokai puede sentir. Mi alma se llenó de rencor contra ella. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Una vida humana? ¿con ella?

Que estúpido...

Lo primero que percibí después de eso, era que alguien jugaba con mis orejas. Aún no sentía nada, más que eso, alguien jugaba con mis orejas, unos suaves dedos, las acariciaban.

¿Qué carajo? Estaba teniendo pensamientos coherentes de nuevo, pero solo eso, mi ser solo era pensamientos, sin el toque de alguien a mi cuerpo, no era nada más que mis pensamientos infantiles. Los mismos que sentí antes de morir... Tengo miedo, no quiero morir...

Me tomó mucho tiempo, finalmente darme cuenta de que no estaba muriendo. Trate de moverme, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Podía sentir la corteza del árbol a través de mi ropa, lo cual era extraño, porque este árbol no era muy viejo y su corteza era suave y fina.

Ya había tenido suficiente para lamentarme por mi destino. Mi ira volvía cada vez que pensaba en la traición de esa mujer. Irónicamente el acto me hizo darme cuenta, que la traición de un ser querido es la que más duele, muy similar al dolor del abandono de mi madre, más aún, de alguna manera era peor; pues en ese mismo instante también murieron todos los sentimientos que empezaba a sentir por ella.

El estar atrapado en mi propio cuerpo sin morir... no era grato, no era una tortura, no era nada. Y de pronto, me golpeó...

La muy perra me había sellado...

El pánico me invadió, seguido por el miedo. Ella sólo sellaba a los Yokai que no podía manejar. Aún me costaba razonar, así que la poca memoria que tenía era que esos sellos sólo ella podía quitarlos.

¿Por qué no me había simplemente matado?

Por que quería torturarme, verme sufrir.

Como una luz al final del túnel, una palabras taladraron mi cerebro y apuñalaron mis sensibles orejas.

¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude!-

Mientras mi propio poder pulsaba a través de mí y este luchaba contra el hechizo del sello en la flecha, supe que aunque se sentía como si mi poder se estuviera liberando y el sello solo se sentía como un peso presionado contra mi pecho donde la flecha apuñaló, mi poder y mi cuerpo estaban completamente atrapados. Ni siquiera podía moverme.

De repente, como una bofetada en el rostro, volvió a mí, esa esencia que alguna vez deje que se albergará dentro de mí como luz solar. Abrí mis ojos, notando que estaba más elevado del suelo de lo que recordaba. Sentía como se curvaba una sonrisa en mis labios, tan burlona que haría temblar hasta a la poderosa Kikyou. -"Puedo olerla... detectó el aroma de la mujer que me mató y se está acercando"-

Tontamente traté de sacarme la flecha, pero esta reaccionó dándome una descarga eléctrica de energía espiritual.

Una conmoción a lo lejos llamó mi atención mientras desistía de sacar la flecha. Un Yokai perseguía a alguien, pero ¿A quién? ¿Kikyou?

Y después de un grito desgarrador, ahí estaba ella.

Kagome

¿Recuerdan lo que dije de mi madre?

Kagome sobrepasa eso.

Ella es más especial, más valiente, más dulce y más gentil.

Me había burlado de ella; usaba la ropa más extraña que había visto nunca en todos mis años. ¿Cuándo había cambiado el mundo? Confirmé mi sospecha anterior de estar aquí más tiempo de lo que suponía. Me di cuenta de que si Kikyou me hubiera sellado, podrían haber pasado siglos...

"¡Que no soy Kikyou!"-

Maldición, ella se veía linda cuando estaba enojada.

"Déjate de bromas tu eres la única persona que despide ese horrible aroma el cual es insoportable para mi "- Di una olfateada más grande, la vi reaccionar ante el gesto sorprendida -"Es cierto ... no eres Kikyou"

El aroma de Kagome inundó mis sensibles fosas nasales mientras se acercaba. Ella tropezó un poco mientras trepaba por una gran cantidad de viñas grandes, ¿cómo había tenido el heno el tiempo de crecer sobre mí tan rápidamente?

Aquel olor que me había confundido se había ido y me di cuenta que este solo residía en la flecha. Junto con el cuerpo de Kagome llegó un nuevo aroma. Y en verdad, era muy diferente; ella olía dulce, tan dulce, afrutado y floral a diferencia de Kikyou, que olía a incienso del templo y a sangre de Yokai.

"Me llamo Kagome! KA- GO- ME!"- Ella gritó acercándose a mis orejas.

Desafiado por el tono dominante de su voz, mi lado yokai arremetió. "Keh, ahora lo veo, Kikyou era mucho más hermosa que tú"- Mentí.

Era mentira, estaba tan encantado con ella que quería ver la chispa en sus ojos, la ira que la hacía ver tan atractiva. A diferencia de cierta sacerdotisa que conocía que siempre estaba serena.

En el fondo de mi mente, sabía que ella tenía miedo de algo además de mí, y el aroma del yokai que la había perseguido venía hasta mí nariz. La repentina cercanía de Kagome era una distracción muy grande.

El yokai repentinamente se movió hacia el claro después de detectar mi aroma, y antes de que me diera cuenta, la extraña chica tenía sus dedos apretados en mi cabello, tirando con toda su fuerza. -"¡Suéltame!"- Ella se estremeció y pude ver que no era la fuerza de la chica sino la yokai la que tenía dos brazos tratando de arrancarla.

"¡Detente!"- Una fuerza muy parecida a las flechas sagradas de una sacerdotisa, emanaba de la mano de la chica, al gritar esa orden, lastimando al yokai, escuché que a la chica caer y al golpearse con el suelo, murmuraba algo sobre el pozo.

Estaba atrapado viendo como algunos aldeanos ignorantes y una sacerdotisa tuerta de aspecto muy familiar se unieron a mí para ser la audiencia de como la Perla de Shikon había nacido en este mundo nuevamente.

Me pareció poético que ella que fue quien liberó mi corazón de la flecha que me había sellado, se convirtiera en quien lo guardará.

Ni siquiera me dejó guardarlo por un tiempo, solo lo metió en su bolsillo.

Sigo sin entender donde consiguió un bolsillo lo suficientemente grande para mi corazón en esa falda tan corta...

Obviamente no soy un poeta. Keh

"¡Inuyasha!"-

Miré hacia abajo cuando la voz resonó en las colinas que venían de la aldea de Kaede.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya de eso...

Me resistí a saltar de Mi árbol en MI bosque para encontrarme con ella.

Quería encontrarme con ella en la cima de la colina a las afueras de la aldea, levantarla en mis brazos y llevármela. Lejos, muy lejos, solo ella y yo.

Mi compañera

Mi esposa

Mi dueña

Mi vida

Mi todo

Mi Kagome


End file.
